


wicked games

by relgeiz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Public teasing, Teasing, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relgeiz/pseuds/relgeiz
Summary: In which Fareeha regresses to being a cheeky teenager and decides to tease Angela under a blanket while everybody is in the same room.





	

Having an evening off was almost unheard of these days, always having something to do or an article to read or another flight exam to perform in Raptora. If it wasn’t fighting or testing, it was catching up on _well_ needed sleep that almost none of them managed to get. But tonight was a night to celebrate and relax. The supposed Talon threat had been a total dud, instead allowing them to spend their day in whatever way they damn well pleased. The doctor had been hauled up in her med bay up until a rather wounded Lena came hobbling in after attempting to spar with the six-foot Russian, earning her a good scolding before she was sent right back out afterwards. Fareeha of course had caught up with an extra few hours of training. She’d started with a full session of dreaded cardio, following up with biceps, triceps and another solid round of laying into the punching bag.

All in all, it was a successful day, so finding herself huddled up with the little blonde doctor nestled comfortably beneath a blanket in her lap was quite possibly the best way to start the well-deserved evening.

She loved not having to worry about this around the others anymore, excluding the occasional comment asking about when the grandchildren were going to arrive from none other than her mother they weren’t even spared a glance. _Which really, Fareeha quite appreciated._ Her fingers softly trail along the others smooth flesh with a gentle sigh, her nose nestling comfortably in the crook of Angela's neck. She feels the familiar sensation of nails tracing along her scalp, eliciting a groan and a further giggle stifled in the back of the blonde’s throat at the snuggly state of her lover “Oh liebling” she turns, stealing a brief kiss and allowing their noses to brush before settling back once more. 

Truthfully, while she’s very aware of the wrongdoings and the terror still going on in the world even Fareeha has to admit it’s nice sitting around the TV watching Hana and Lena fight over what movie they want to play. Or hearing the way Reinhardt’s laugh simply boomed over the top of them all with her mother placing a quieting hand against his shoulder despite the smile on her face. They were a perfectly dysfunctional little family, and regardless of her own shortcomings in life she simply couldn’t help but smile and settle back to watch it all unfold with her own little smirk and an arm wrapped snugly around Angela's waist.

“I do hope they pick one with a nice ending…” Fareeha nods idly in agreement

“I adore you habibti, but never will I sit through another film where the animal passes.”

She could recall that memory far too well, and it was one she would much rather _not_ repeat in a room full of their closest friends.

Finally, however, Lucio stuck his foot between the two bickering children and slipped a movie into the player, shuffling back to his spot on the floor by Hana’s feet despite her scowl over being what she claimed to be victimized. But he simply chirps happily away, lightning the mood as the lights are finally dimmed and the familiar music fills the room. The chatter dies down, making way for the crunching of snacks and shuffling of bodies until they’d all found their comfy spots.

The Egyptian wasn’t quite sure what it was about huddling up like this that brought out the teen in her but every time without fail she either found herself to be overly affectionate, or a little mischievous, both a side the doctor was extremely fond of regardless of the situation. Which is why she paid no mind to the subtle glance shot her way as she allows the pads of her fingers to slip beneath the hem of Angela's shirt, etching patterns and shapes along her pale skin with feigned nonchalance. She would trace tiny circles, little figure-eight’s pausing midway through to dip into the shell of her navel. _This was when she felt the first shift,_ one that involved a much sharper head turn with a silent warning she chose to respond with a kiss

“ _Fareeha...”_

“Shh. You’ll disturb the movie.”

She can see every movement of her lover, so of course she _notices_ when Angela tilts her head after her words ghost along the shell of her ear and down her neck – a movement too good to resist as she leans to place the subtlest kiss against her pulse with her teeth and her tongue brushing over her smooth skin.

Fareeha chose to completely ignore the slight pout on her lover’s lips as she rests her chin back against the blonde head of hair beneath her, allowing her fingers to still while Angela settles back into her original position. It was nearly impossible to tell the way her hand slid slowly upwards along the others torso, brushing against the soft skin of her breast before completely cupping it into her palm. She sits, seemingly content with the faint thudding of Angela's heartbeat just below as she subtly worked her lover up in the company of _so_ many people.

For just a moment, _maybe two,_ she waits, keeping a watchful gaze over their companions still engrossed in the film before carefully dragging a thumb around and across a stiff nipple as the others breath catches in her throat. She repeats it again, laughing breathily against the shell of her ear as she notices the tiny little shifts in the others frame. Wanting to push the boundaries she gives a hard pinch, gives another little tug, slowly losing herself in the mesmerising way Angela attempted to hold her composure with a subtle cough to cover up the moan threatening to slip free. She slides her hand lower. Fingers inch past the elastic of her pyjama shorts that left _nothing_ to the imagination when those thick thighs briefly close around her hand and a familiar heat lingers over her skin. Angela swallows thickly, her movements careful and calculated as she raises a single knee to create a little pocket for the Egyptian to move more freely without getting caught.

Truthfully, it drove her mad, knowing the blonde was all too happy to reciprocate as Fareeha allows her knuckles to brush idly along her thigh, giving it a brief grab as muscles flexed beneath it. Every movement is agonizingly slow, focusing completely on the doctor and the way her hips twitch once the soldier’s nails caress along the apex of her thigh. She’s essentially buried herself beneath the blanket at this point and _god_ did it look cute, adoring that faint little blush tainting her otherwise pale cheeks. But adorable or not there was no way she would allow herself to stop now, pushing further as her palm brushes softy along her sex and Angela's eyes flutter briefly closed over that long-awaited touch.

_“that’s a good girl, Habibti.”_

It was exhilarating knowing the others were blissfully unaware, that while the film continued to play out Fareeha's fingers had moved swiftly down to toy with her lover’s clit in a gentle flicking motion she knew would drive the doctor mad. She wasn’t going to make this quick, she wasn’t going to make this easy, evident by the faint, irritable exhale that slipped from below and only caused her to smirk and press down in such a way Angela temporarily forgot how to breathe. The soldier shifts further down, running the tip of her finger through slick folds before subtly nipping at the shell of the blonde’s ear. Angela's teeth sink down into her lower lip as she tries _so_ hard to keep herself level headed and the Egyptian _knew_ exactly what she was doing. _She always did._ Still effortlessly feigning nonchalance she slides _just_ the tip past her slick entrance. She feels a twitch of her lover’s hips and out of pure spite pulls away, earning the faintest grumble that, were she any further away, would have fallen on deaf ears. But Fareeha hears. _She always does._ And god does she love it.

She feels a pair of nails dig in roughly to her skin as Angela was clearly growing impatient over the ache lingering between her thighs and all the soldier can do is laugh a low, husky sound against the crook of her neck and a smile that was almost too hard to mask with fifteen other people scattered idly around them. She’d pay for this later no doubt, but it was _totally_ worth it to see just how desperate the usually calm, in control blonde could get. Even though she’d seen it firsthand how intense her lover often was, the way nails would break her dark skin and pearly whites would sink aggressively into whatever they could reach, there was something _so_ much hotter knowing with a simple gesture she could reduce the doctor to a helpless mess. _And that not a single one of their colleagues had a single, god damn idea about it._

But Fareeha gives just a little, her finger carefully returning to press slow strokes along her slit before slipping inside to the second knuckle to watch Angela squirm with the faintest little rock of her hips in a near desperate attempt to gain some friction. Lazily, she pumps inside her slick core, curling against her walls as the palm of her hand presses against Angela's clit just enough to spread that pleasure through her entire body.

Clearly though, her other half had a different idea on the matter, huffing and shifting awkwardly in the others lap before finally removing herself from the couch. Fareeha had intentions of pushing this much further, but the abrupt movement catches her off guard enough so that she pauses completely, barely able to hold back the pout that follows the announcement of wanting to catch a brief nap before her shift later that evening. Her dark hues catch Angela's bright blue ones, a look of need briefly flashing over her features and essentially _demanding_ the soldier to follow or so help the gods.

Fareeha smirks and tosses her the subtlest of winks before stretching her spine out, following suit a few minutes later to meet the frazzled doctor back up in her room.

_And she was ready._

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets a good enough reception I might consider doing a chapter 2 for just pure smut so depends how y'all feel. Legit just smutty goodness so have fun.
> 
> habibti - my beloved  
> liebling - darling


End file.
